1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a touch panel, and more particularly, to a technology effectively applicable to a display device with a touch panel that is a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch panel technology that supports human-conscious graphical user interfaces has played a pivotal role in prevalence of mobile equipment.
As the touch panel technology, a capacitive touch panel is known. As the capacitive touch panel, JP 2003-511799 A discloses a touch panel that detects a touch point touched by an observer's finger.
The touch panel described in JP 2003-511799 A detects the coordinates of a point touched by an observer through detection of a coupling capacitance between an electrode in an X direction and an electrode in a Y direction.